This invention relates to musical instruments, in particular to percussion instruments, and is more particularly directed to a percussion attachment that can be mounted on a hand-struck percussion instrument, such as a Jembe, Conga, Dunin, Bougarabou or other hand drum.
African hand drums can produce a variety of sounds at various pitches, and have become popular for various musical effects. For that reason, it has been desired to increase the range of sounds that can be produced to broaden the musical effect of the drum. It is often desired for the percussionist to employ other struck percussion devices to produce other sounds. These can include cowbells, other bells, chimes or metal bars, wood blocks, claves, or plastic devices. By using an auxiliary percussion device or devices, the drummer can increase the effective sounds from a traditional gun-go-pa sound to include more metallic or brighter sounds, including dik, din, dang, dong, tik, kack, tock, gog, or the like. However, these devices such as bells, blocks, claves, or other struck percussion devices have to be played with a striker such as a drumstick or beater, so playing them requires the drummer to pick up the striker whereas the hand drum requires playing with the bare hand. Consequently, music for both hand drum and bells or blocks generally requires a second drummer to play the bells and blocks.